This invention relates to an image forming apparatus with area selection and preservation functions and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus suitable for an electronic copying machine which can select an image forming area, and can store the selected area data so that the stored data can be read out to repeatedly form the same image as needed.
A conventional electronic copying machine has functions for copying an original image in an equal, enlarged, or reduced size.
However, original images often include unnecessary portions, but no conventional copying machine can selectively form images of only portions of an original image.
If a copying machine can select and store a copying area of an original image, and the stored data can be read out as needed, its practical use is very convenient.